2018 Major League Baseball All-Star Game
The 2018 Major League Baseball All-Star Game '''was the 89th Major League Baseball All-Star Game. The game was hosted by the Washington Nationals and was played at Nationals Park on July 17, 2018. The American League won 8-6 in 10 innings, and Alex Bregman won the MVP award. Starting Lineups = Box Score and Stats Edwin Diaz was the winning pitcher, while Ross Stripling was the loser. J.A. Happ also got the save for the American League. For home runs, there was 10 total. 5 for the American League and 5 for the National League. For the AL: Aaron Judge, Mike Trout, Jean Segura, Alex Bregman and George Springer all had home runs. For the NL: Willson Contreras, Trevor Story, Christian Yelich, Scooter Gennett and Joey Votto each homered. The game took 3 hours and 34 minutes to complete, and the American League came out victorious. Starters The following players were voted by the fans to be the starters in the game. Their name is followed by their team at the time of the selection, then in parenthesis, the number of All Star selections they had. '''American League Starting Pitcher- Chris Sale, Boston Red Sox '(7) '''Catcher- Wilson Ramos, Tampa Bay Rays '(2), '''Replaced by Salvador Perez due to injury First Base- Jose Abreu, Chicago White Sox '(2) '''Second Base- Jose Altuve, Houston Astros '(6) 'Shortstop- Manny Machado, Baltimore Orioles '(4) 'Third Base- Jose Ramirez, Cleveland Indians '(2) 'Outfield- Mookie Betts, Boston Red Sox '(3) 'Outfield- Mike Trout, Los Angeles Angels '(7) 'Outfield- Aaron Judge, New York Yankees '(2) 'Designated Hitter- J.D. Martinez, Boston Red Sox '(2) '''National League Starting Pitcher- Max Scherzer, Washington Nationals '(6) '''Catcher- Willson Contreras, Chicago Cubs '(1) '''First Base- Freddie Freeman, Atlanta Braves (3) Second Base- Javier Baez, Chicago Cubs '(1) '''Shortstop- Brandon Crawford, San Francisco Giants '(2) 'Third Base- Nolan Arenado, Colorado Rockies '(4) 'Outfield- Nick Markakis, Atlanta Braves '(1) 'Outfield- Matt Kemp, Los Angeles Dodgers '(3) 'Outfield- Bryce Harper, Washington Nationals '(6) Reserves For both leagues, there are 13 reserve spots in the All-Star Game. These spots cannot be pitchers, nor can be the starters. The following players were all the reserves in the 2018 All Star Game, and the numbers after them are how many times they have been an all star. '''American League Catcher Salvador Perez, Kansas City Royals '''(6) (replaced Wilson Ramos in the starting lineup)' '''Catcher Yan Gomes, Cleveland Indians '(1)' (was Wilson Ramos' roster replacement)' First Baseman Mitch Moreland, Boston Red Sox '(1) '''Second Baseman Jed Lowrie, Oakland Athletics '(1) (was Gleyber Torres' roster replacement)' '''Second Baseman Gleyber Torres, New York Yankees' (1)' (injured)' Third Baseman Alex Bregman, Houston Astros '(1) '''Shortstop Francisco Lindor, Cleveland Indians '(3) 'Shortstop Jean Segura, Seattle Mariners '(2) 'Outfielder Michael Brantley, Cleveland Indians '(3) 'Outfielder Shin-Soo Choo, Texas Rangers '(1) 'Outfielder Mitch Haniger, Seattle Mariners '(1) 'Outfielder George Springer, Houston Astros '(2) 'Designated Hitter Nelson Cruz, Seattle Mariners '(6) '''National League Catcher Yadier Molina, St. Louis Cardinals '(9) '(was Buster Posey's roster replacement) Catcher Buster Posey, San Francisco Giants '(6) '(injured) Catcher J.T. Realmuto, Miami Marlins '(1) '''First Baseman Jesus Aguilar, Milwaukee Brewers '(1) 'First Baseman Paul Goldschmidt, Arizona Diamondbacks '(6) 'First Baseman Joey Votto, Cincinnati Reds '(6) 'Second Baseman Ozzie Albies, Atlanta Braves '(1) 'Second Baseman Scooter Gennett, Cincinnati Reds '(1) 'Third Baseman Eugenio Suarez, Cincinnati Reds '(1) 'Shortstop Trevor Story, Colorado Rockies '(1) 'Outfielder Charlie Blackmon, Colorado Rockies '(3) 'Outfielder Lorenzo Cain, Milwaukee Brewers '(2) 'Outfielder Christian Yelich, Milwaukee Brewers '(1) Pitchers For both leagues, rosters were allowed to include 15 pitchers, including the starter. The following players were the pitchers selected for the 2018 All Star Game, and the numbers after them are how many times they have been an all star. '''American League Trevor Bauer, Cleveland Indians '(1) '(Justin Verlander's replacement) Jose Berrios, Minnesota Twins '(1) 'Aroldis Chapman, New York Yankees '(5) '(injured) Gerrit Cole, Houston Astros '(2) 'Edwin Diaz, Seattle Mariners '(1) 'J.A. Happ, Toronto Blue Jays '(1) 'Joe Jimenez, Detroit Tigers '(1) 'Craig Kimbrel, Boston Red Sox '(7) 'Corey Kluber, Cleveland Indians '(3) '(injured) Charlie Morton, Houston Astros '(1) '(Aroldis Chapman's replacement) Chris Sale, Boston Red Sox '(7) 'Luis Severino, New York Yankees '(2) 'Blake Snell, Toronto Blue Jays '(1) '(Corey Kluber's replacement) Blake Treinen, Oakland Athletics '(1) 'Justin Verlander, Houston Astros (7) (replaced by Trevor Bauer due to starting right before) National League Patrick Corbin, Arizona Diamondbacks '(2) 'Jacob deGrom, New York Mets '(2) 'Sean Doolittle, Washington Nationals '(2) '(injured) Mike Foltynewicz, Atlanta Braves '(1) 'Zack Greinke, Arizona Diamondbacks (5) (Jon Lester's replacement) Josh Hader, Milwaukee Brewers '(1) 'Brad Hand, San Diego Padres '(2) 'Kenley Jansen, Los Angeles Dodgers (3) Jeremy Jeffress, Milwaukee Brewers '(1) '(Sean Doolittle's replacement) Jon Lester, Chicago Cubs '(5) '(replaced by Zack Greinke due to starting right before) Miles Mikolas, St. Louis Cardinals '(1) '(replaced by Ross Stripling due to starting right before) Aaron Nola, Philadelphia Phillies '(1) 'Max Scherzer, Washington Nationals '(6) 'Ross Stripling, Los Angeles Dodgers '(1) '(Miles Mikolas' replacement) Felipe Vazquez, Pittsburgh Pirates '''(1) Final Vote For both leagues, there was one final vote. The final vote would decide the final player for both teams. The vote was between 5 position players from both leagues, and fans were able to vote for them July 8th through July 11th. Jesus Aguilar (1B) won for the National League, and Jean Segura (SS) won for the American League. The following players were all listed on the final vote, wether they won or not. The winners (Jean and Jesus) are underlined on the lists below. '''American League Outfielder Andrew Benintendi, Boston Red Sox Outfielder Eddie Rosario, Minnesota Twins Outfielder Giancarlo Stanton, New York Yankees Shortstop Jean Segura, Seattle Mariners Shortstop Andrelton Simmons, Los Angeles Angels National League First Baseman Jesus Aguilar, Milwaukee Brewers First Baseman Brandon Belt, San Francisco Giants First Baseman Max Muncy, Los Angeles Dodgers Shortstop Trea Turner, Washington Nationals Third Baseman Matt Carpenter, St. Louis Cardinals Other Facts * The two managers of both leagues were A.J. Hinch from the Houston Astros, and Dave Roberts of the Los Angeles Dodgers. They were both managers due to their teams making the World Series the previous year. * The attendance of the game was 43,843. * The game was televised on Fox in the United States. * It was the first All-Star game in Washington D.C. since 1969. It was also the fifth one all time there. * James McCloughan threw out the Ceremonial First Pitch. * Voting began on June 1st and ended on July 5th. Category:2018 in baseball Category:Major League Baseball All-Star Game